Valentine's Day Dance
by umbreonblue
Summary: Otori asks Hoshitani to be his date for the Valentine's Day Dance. He says yes, but is unsure of how his senpai feels about him.


It was a formal event, a dance, on Valentine's day.

A few days before, Hoshitani got an email from Otori-senpai, asking to meet up in the rose garden. Excited, Hoshitani went immediately before lunch was over.

Looking around, he spots Otori, and runs straight to him.

Tilting his head, Hoshitani asks, "What's this about, senpai?"

Otori smiles, "Well..." He takes Hoshitani's hand in his, the other hand wrapping around his waist, getting really close.

"Um..." Hoshitani smiles nervously.

Otori smirks, sparkling roses in the background, "Would you like to be my date to the Valentine's day dance?"

Hoshitani full out blushes, putting a hand on his senpai's chest, trying to put some distance between them, " **Eh**?! Uh... I..."

Otori chuckles, "You don't have to answer right now, but I would like one before the end of the day."

Hoshitani nods, and Otori lets him go before leaving, a smile on his face.

Sighing in relief, Hoshitani then realizes that he has to answer, groaning as he smacks his forehead.

* * *

While in class, he tries to pay attention, but his mind wanders.

'He **asked me out**. On a **date** ,' he mentally face plants, 'Agh! I really like him too! I mean, I like Team Otori as friends, but Otori-senpai... I like him as **more** than a friend.'

He contemplates a bit more, 'Still, I'm not ready to tell him yet. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way...'

Shaking his head, 'Only one way to find out!' He emails Otori back, saying that yes, he would love to be his date to the dance. After classes were over, of course.

Sighing, Hoshitani puts a hand to his heart, feeling it beating fast at the thought of Otori smiling at him. He prepares for the dance, asking Nayuki what he should wear.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Otori gets the email saying yes, he smiles, mentally cheering. Then, he prepares as well, getting his best tuxedo and a bouquet of roses for his date.

* * *

On the night of the dance, Otori smiles, wearing a black tux with a black bow tie, bouquet of white roses in hand.

Looking around, he sees that the dance was wedding themed. There were arches of vines down a long aisle with a equally long red carpet, flower petals falling from somewhere, and plenty of roses around. Also, a photographer was set up at the end of the aisle, ready to take pictures.

When he sees his date come in, Otori's memorized, 'Beautiful...' Hoshitani's wearing a white tux and black bow tie, the falling flower petals making him look like an angel.

"Otori-senpai?" He hears, snapping out of it, seeing his kohai in front of him, tilting his head at him like a confused puppy. Blinking before smiling, Otori gives Hoshitani the bouquet, "Here, these are for you."

Hoshitani takes the bouquet in both hands, "Thank you," he sniff the roses, humming at how nice the smell is.

Otori smiles, "Come on."

Hoshitani nods, following Otori, bouquet in hand.

Otori gets a glass of fruit punch, Hoshitani still holding the bouquet with both hands, looking at the snacks. "Want to take a picture?" Hoshitani asks, looking hopeful. Otori nods, "Sure."

They get in line for photos, Otori with his glass and Hoshitani with his bouquet.

When they got in front of the camera, Hoshitani's positioned beside Otori, holding up the bouquet. Otori's holding his glass up in one hand, the other on his kohai's waist near his coat pocket. Hoshitani smiles in awe at the sight before him, a huge stain glass window that depicts a dove and crow flying to reach stars. Otori smiles, keeping his date close to him. The camera flashes, tacking their picture.

Otori sips his glass of fruit punch, then they move over to an open table, sitting down. Leaving the bouquet with Otori, Hoshitani goes to get some snacks. When he returns and sits down, he shares with Otori.

When the music starts, some people start to dance.

Hoshitani and looks at Otori, "Want to dance?" Otori smiles and nods, taking Hoshitani's hand.

They dance for a few hours, just staring at each other. When they came back to the table to rest, they pant. Chuckling, they both say, "That was fun." Looking at each other, they both laugh.

"Ne, it's almost midnight. Do you want to get out of here?" Otori asks. Hoshitani smiles, "Un!" They leave, hand-in-hand, Hoshitani grabbing the bouquet and taking it with them.

* * *

Once outside, Hoshitani looks at Otori carefully, seeing a slight flush, "Are you drunk?" Otori shakes his head, "Just tipsy... I guess the punch was spiked..."

Hoshitani looks at him worriedly. "I'm fine. I can walk it off," Otori assures, which only makes Hoshitani more concerned, looping his arm in his senpai's. This made Otori blink before smiling, "Thanks."

Hoshitani smiles back, "No prob."

* * *

As they walk, they end up at Otori's apartment. It's actually pretty average.

Hoshitani looks around, "This place is all yours?" Otori nods, "Yeah. Sorry, it isn't much."

Hoshitani shakes his head, "No! It's fine!" Otori groans, "Don't yell...It makes my head hurt..."

Hoshitani looks at the floor, "Sorry..." Otori sighs, "No... It's OK."

They sit on the couch, putting the bouquet on the coffee table. "Do you have a vase?" Hoshitani asks. Otori nods, pointing in the direction, "Yeah... Over there, in the closet." Nodding, Hoshitani goes to get the vase, filling it with water, then coming back to put the bouquet in it, putting the vase on the coffee table.

Sitting down again, Otori looks at Hoshitani, sobering up a bit, "Ne, did you have fun tonight?" Hoshitani blinks before smiling, "Yeah... It was fun. I'm glad you invited me."

Otori smiles, "Good..." Hoshitani sighs, "I'm going to call Nayuki. Excuse me," he runs to the other room, calling Nayuki to tell him that he'll be staying over at Otori's tonight.

After his call, Hoshitani comes back to the couch, only to see Otori with a box of chocolates. Tilting his head, Hoshitani asks, "Who are those for?"

Otori smiles, "I hoping we could share." Shrugging, Hoshitani agrees, trying one. "Mm! It's good!" Otori smiles, then Hoshitani asks, "Ne... why'd you choose me to be your date tonight?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Otori sighs, "You're... **precious** , **important** to me." Hoshitani asks, eyes sparkling, "Important _how_?" Shaking his head, Otori smiles, "I wish I knew... I just... don't want to lose you."

Hoshitani pauses, silence filling the room before finally asking, "Do you like me?" Otori chuckles, smiling, "I _**really** _ like you. Do you like me?"

Blushing, Hoshitani admits, "Yeah... As _**more** _ than a friend." Smiling, Otori asks, "Do you want to be my Valentine?" Pouting, Hoshitani says, "I thought I already was... But yes, I will."

Sighing in relief, Otori eats a chocolate before asking, "Can I kiss you?" Hoshitani blushes again before pulling Otori close. Otori takes that as a yes before crashing his lips against Hoshitani's. It's chaste, simple, and sweet. Breaking the kiss, Hoshitani yawns tiredly. Smiling, Otori suggests, "We should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Nodding off, Hoshitani lets Otori lead him to the bedroom, immediately falling asleep as soon as he hits the pillows. Chuckling, Otori lies down beside Hoshitani, wrapping an arm around him, and putting a blanket over them both. "Want to go out with me?" Otori asks his sleeping kohai. Hoshitani mumbles, "Mm...Yes, you baka senpai..."

Snorting at the amusing response, Otori smiles, "Good," before yawning himself, "Goodnight." They sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

After that, they dated for a few years, until eventually... on their anniversary, Otori popped the question. Of course, Hoshitani said yes. They then got married on Valentine's Day a year after.


End file.
